1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a terminal, and an authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a technique is known for enabling acquisition of a shared file provided on an internal network from an external network while adequately ensuring security (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-118626).
Also, a technique is known for preventing leakage of electronic document information that is downloaded to a personal terminal of a user (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-44454).
Generally, information processing systems for enabling a terminal operated by a user to access information stored in an information storage apparatus are configured to perform access authentication with respect to the terminal and allow the terminal to gain access to information stored in the information storage apparatus after the access authentication is successful.
However, in such information processing systems, when the terminal is lost or loaned to another user after the terminal is successfully authenticated and allowed access to the information storage apparatus, the information stored in the information storage apparatus may be accessed by an unauthorized third party.
Note that the user of the terminal may set up a password such as a PIN code and lock the terminal (device) itself to prevent the information stored in the information storage apparatus from being accessed by an unauthorized third party, for example.
However, conventional information processing systems may require authentication even when the terminal (device) is not attempting to access information stored in the information storage apparatus, and as a result, usability of the terminal may be degraded. Also, in conventional information processing systems, an administrator cannot force users to set up passwords for their terminals.
As described above, in conventional information processing systems, it has been difficult to achieve both information security and usability of the terminal used for accessing/using information stored in the information storage apparatus.